Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Mamori Anezaki adalah seorang calon pianis. Tempat favoritnya bermain piano adalah di tepi Sungai Kuromisa. Di sanalah ia menemukan awal takdirnya, bertemu Hiruma Yoichi.
1. Chapter 1

Assalamualaikum,

Hola, readers! Yuki balik lagi dengan fic HiruMamo :D

Fic kali ini terinspirasi dari maha karya (ceilee...) Kuro Ichizaki yang berjudul The music is born again. Imouto-ku tersayang.. (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

Ohya, saya ingatkan, ini bukan fic romance! Sayang juga sih, biasanya kan Hiruma Mamori bagusnya Romance, tapi lihat saja fic ini... Friendship juga bisa bagus!

Yakk.. Selamat menikmati fic saya..

Ah, jangan lupa review dengan login, ya? ̴̴̴̴̴͡ .̮ Ơ̴͡

**Disclaimer** :

Yuusuke Murata to Riichiro Inagaki

**Pairing **:

Hiruma x Mamori

**Genre **:

Friendship, School-life, Music (emang ada? Ini nambah-nambahin doang ;)), Drama.

Yuki rasa sih itu doang :D

**Warning! **

OOC :

Hiruma tidak terlalu kejam.

Mamori jadi anak belagu.

Ya, nanti silakan bagi readers yang nemu bentuk ke-OOC-an lain, masukkan juga dalam review kalian ;)

TYPO(s) :

Maybe more typo will be there, because the human can't perfect! Beside it, I write this fic in my father's Blackberry, ehehe. (Yuki, nggak penting banget deh)

Kalo menurut Yuki sih, itu doang :3

Yak kalo gitu kita mulai aja deh fic-nya! :D

Sasaki Yuki present...

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic..

**Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship**

**A HiruMamo fic**

**Author's POV**

Ting ting ting ting

Tring ting ting

Ting ting ting ting ting

Terdengar suara piano yang amat merdu dari pinggiran sungai Kuromisa. Ah, ternyata ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian di sana, tapii.. Darimana datangnya suara piano itu? Ia tak tampak membawa apapun.

Tring ting ting ting ting

Tingting tring ting ting

Ha, ternyata bunyi yang amat merdu itu memang berasal darinya. Melodi yang tercipta oleh gerakan-gerakan tangannya yang lincah, memainkan instrumen Mozart. Tapi, jari-jari itu tidak bermain di atas tuts piano seperti kedengarannya.

Dia sedang memainkannya di Ipad. Hmm.. Teknologi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan permainannya sebelum instrumen tersebut lengkap.

"Aaarrghh! Kalau tidak memainkannya di Grand Piano asli memang nggak enak, ya! Uuukkhh.. Padahal aku baru saja menemukan tempat latihan yang nyaman!" Gerutu gadis itu, sambil memukul-mukul rumput di sekitarnya. Merasa bodoh, ia menghentikannya. Lalu malah berbaring dan menikmati angin semilir.

"Bagaimana ini.. Padahal lomba tinggal sebentar lagi..." Kali ini ia menerawang ke arah langit senja yang berwarna ungu kemerahan itu. Indah sekali. Namun, sepertinya ia tak menikmati keindahannya.

"Gawat! Ini sudah senja! Uuhh.. Padahal aku tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini..." Gadis itu tersentak, karena menyadari suatu hal yang menurutnya tidak menyenangkan ketika senja datang, ia harus pulang.

Gadis itu membuka lagi Ipad yang sempat ditutupnya, lalu mengaktifkan program permainan pianonya lagi.

"Huff.." Ia menghela nafas, dan mulai memainkan instrumen yang sama dengan yang dimainkannya tadi.

Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting ting

Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting

Ting tring ting

Ting tring ting

Masih semerdu tadi, namun dengan melodi yang lebih sendu. Mungkin karena ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat kesayangannya.

Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting

Ting tring ting

Ting tring ting

Semakin lama, permainannya semakin keras, emosional. Melodi yang ia mainkan semakin mencerminkan isi hatinya.

Namun, seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang yang sedang lewat di pinggir sungai Kuromisa itu merasa terganggu dengan melodi-melodi merdu yang didengarnya.

"HEI KAU! HENTIKAN PERMAINANMU ITU!" Bentak si pemuda berambut spike pirang dengan kesal sambil menghampiri si gadis yang masih saja asyik memainkan piano Ipadnya. Yang dipanggil tidak bergeming.

Tring ting ting

Tring ting ting

"Hei! Gadis auburn!" Bentak si pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi. Sepertinya ia memilih untuk memanggilnya begitu karena melihat rambut sebahu si gadis yang berwarna auburn.

Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting

Si gadis tetap fokus pada permainan pianonya. Ia mengabaikan suara-suara lain selain melodi yang dibuatnya sendiri itu.

Dan tentu saja, membuat si pemuda berambut spike pirang itu kesal karena diabaikan. Menggeramlah ia, dan terlihatlah deretan giginya yang runcing-runcing itu. Hiii..

Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting!

"Huff.. Fuwaaah! Leganya!" Si gadis pun akhirnya menyelesaikan permainan pianonya yang penuh ego. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu berdiri, menutup Ipad, dan baru menyadari kehadiran si pemuda berambut spike pirang itu di sampingnya.

"Eeehh? Kau... Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya panik. Ia tidak pernah suka kalau orang lain mendengar permainan pianonya. Tidak pernah. Kecuali untuk beberapa orang tentunya.

"Sejak kau menggangguku dengan musik sialanmu itu, Gadis auburn sialan." Jawab si pemuda berambut spike pirang dengan wajah jutek. Mendengarnya, si gadis merasa kesal, sangat kesal. Namun ia menyadari suatu hal ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

"Logat itu... Kau pasti si raja setan dari SMA Deimon! Hiruma Yoichi! Ya ampun kenapa aku sampai bisa bertemu dengannya siih.. " Keluh si gadis sambil memeluk Ipad yang dilindungi dengan case berwarna merah itu. Hiruma, si pemuda berambut spike itu, malah mengambil Ipad si gadis dengan cepat.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau! Kau ingin mengambil Ipad-ku ya! Heei dasar preman! Itu benda berhargaku tau! Kau tidak tau kan berapa harganya dan itu..." Tiba-tiba, omelan panjang si gadis terhenti karena mendengar Hiruma mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Anezaki Mamori, Ongaku gakuen."

"Ya, itu aku dan sekolahku. Sini! Kembalikan Ipadku!" Bentak Mamori dengan kasar, sambil merebut kembali Ipadnya. Dan Hiruma bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencegahnya.

"Kekekeke... Anak Ongakuen ya.. Pantas saja. Lagaknya tinggi banget!" Komentar Hiruma tanpa diminta. Alih-alih berterimakasih, Mamori malah mendecak kesal, tentu saja.

"Kau tidak mengerti, tahu! Bagaimana rasanya menjadi calon pianis sepertiku!" Labrak Mamori, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hiruma dengan kesal.

"Hmm.. Jari sialan ini.." Hiruma menyentuh jari telunjuk Mamori, "Bukankah harus dijaga baik-baik, _mademoiselle*?_" Goda Hiruma sambil menurunkan jari Mamori yang teracung. Mendengarnya, Mamori merasa malu. Bahkan mukanya sampai memerah, hanya karena kata 'mademoiselle' yang diucapkan Hiruma.

Tanpa terasa, surya pun telah tenggelam seutuhnya di ufuk barat.

"Kyaaa! Ya ampun, sudah gelap! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa sampai seceroboh ini? Aaah lupakaan.. Bagaimana caraku pulang ke rumaahhh..?" Mamori yang panik menyadari hari telah gelap, mulai berjalan tak tentu arah, masih di tepi sungai Kuromisa.

"Kekeke.. Dari pada kau meratapi bagaimana cara kau pulang, lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja. Jalan kaki bisa. Dasar gadis piano sialan. Aku duluan. Jaa ne." Dengan santainya, Hiruma berjalan pergi menjauhi Mamori yang masih meratap. Tapi, Mamori mulai memakai akal sehatnya dan berlari menyusul Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san! Aku mohon antarkan aku pulang!" Teriak Mamori sambil berlari menyusul Hiruma. Hiruma berhenti berjalan. Menatapnya jutek. Sementara Mamori? Biar segan, dari pada kenapa-kenapa mungkin lebih baik kalau ada si raja setan. Kalau ia menggunakannya dengan baik, maka tak ada yang dapat mengganggunya saat pulang sekarang.

"Apa katamu? Mengantar kau pulang? Untuk apa? Aku baru saja mengenalmu, gadis piano sialan. Dan juga kau yakin aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu selama perjalanan? Kekeke.." Goda Hiruma lagi. Eh, benar juga. Apa jangan-jangan Mamori yang sudah menjerumuskan diri sendiri pada bahaya itu ya?

"Ayolah, ini akan kuterima sebagai permintaan maafmu karena sempat mengambil Ipadku!" Mamori berjalan pelan menyusul Hiruma yang juga sudah mulai berjalan, "Dan juga.. Karena sudah mengataiku sialan!" Tukas Mamori dengan kesal lagi. Sementara Hiruma, hanya terkekeh seperti biasa.

"Kekeke... Sombong sekali kau, gadis piano sialan. Hanya bisa bermain piano sedikit saja sombong." Balas Hiruma yang membuat Mamori kesal lagi. Ia lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mou! Sedikit, katamu? Kau tidak dengar tadi aku memainkannya ya, di tepi sungai Kuromisa tadi? Permainan terakhirku itu tadi sempurna tanpa _miss_!" Sangkal Mamori dengan bangganya. Sebenarnya mudah baginya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam bermain piano biasa, namun untuk piano di Ipad ia masih kurang menguasai.

"Aku saja tidak tahu apa yang kau mainkan itu, gadis piano sialan! Mana aku tahu apakah kau melakukan _miss _atau tidak!" Jawab Hiruma dengan kesal. Ini aneh sebenarnya, karena seumur hidup Hiruma tidak pernah mau mengaku apa-apa hal yang tidak dikuasainya kepada orang lain. Apalagi kepada gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Wah.. Kau tak tahu ya? Tadi itu instrumen ciptaan Mozart. Piano sonata di f mayor, kochel 280! Instrumen mayor favoritku!" Mamori pun berpromosi. Ya, ya, Hiruma sudah pusing mendengar istilah musik begitu. Dia paling tidak mengerti musik.

"Berisik! Ternyata Mozart tak terlalu pintar ya. Apa-apaan musik semacam itu. Musik yang terlalu bernafsu, dan kau suka yang semacam itu, gadis piano sialan?" Cela Hiruma dengan gusar. Wah, rupanya Hiruma kembali membangkitkan emosi Mamori. Bayangkan saja, anak ini mengata-ngatai Mozart!

BUAKK!

"Jangan pernah mengata-ngatai Mozart! Musik kreasinya tidak ada yang jelek, tahu! Mungkin kau merasa begitu karena tadi aku memang memainkannya dengan ego. Jadi.. Terdengar agak bernafsu..." Aku Mamori dengan wajah memerah. Lagi-lagi Hiruma terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Agak? Agak bernafsu? Kau memainkannya bernafsu sekali, tahu! Kekeke... Dasar gadis piano sialan!" Ejek Mamori lagi. Nah, kalau sudah mendengar julukan itu, emosi Mamori bangkit. Tentu saja.

"K..kau...!" Omelan Mamori tertahan, saking kesalnya. "Kau belum pernah mendengar, kan, permainan pianoku dengan grand piano yang asli! Kau pasti akan mendecak kagum dan mencabut semua ejekanmu soal Mozart!" Lanjut Mamori.

Tap. Hiruma berhenti berjalan di sebuah rumah, dan Mamori pun mengikutinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Mamori bingung.

"Ini di depan rumahmu, gadis piano sialan." Jawab Hiruma singkat. Kali ini Mamori terbengong.

"Kenapa bengong?" Hiruma mulai berjalan. "Jaa ne." Dan pergi meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di depan rumahnya.

Mamori tersenyum.

"Arigatou ne, Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma hanya melambaikan tangannya dari jauh, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

_ Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship_

_Keesokan harinya_

Tring ting ting ting ting!

"Mamori! Kenapa jadi banyak sekali _miss_? Lomba tinggal satu minggu lagi, dan kemampuanmu malah semakin memburuk! Kau sih! Semalam pulang terlalu malam!" Anezaki Mami, ibu dari Mamori, memarahi Mamori yang baru saja selesai memainkan pianonya. Mamori menundukkan kepalanya. Kecewa. Padahal ini grand piano keahliannya, tapi.. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bermain baik hari ini?

"Sumimasen, Okaa-san. Ak.. Aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi.." Tanpa sadar, air mata Mamori menetes juga. Ia sedih, karena mengecewakan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba terbayang olehnya pemandangan di tepi sungai Kuromisa yang nyaman.

"Akh! Okaa-san! Aku.. Aku harus pergi!" Mamori pun bangkit dari kursinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya marah-marah sendirian di ruang musik di rumahnya. Mamori ingin ke sana. Bukan. Ia harus segera ke sana. Tepi sungai Kuromisa.

_Tepi Sungai Kuromisa_

Mamori berlari sekencang mungkin untuk bisa secepatnya sampai di tepi Sungai Kuromisa. Ia merasa jika berada di tempat itu sajalah dia bisa memainkan permainan pianonya yang paling sempurna. Ia juga merasa sangat nyaman di sana.

Karena itulah ia harus cepat sampai ke sana!

Dan saat Mamori mendekati tempat favoritnya itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut spike sedang berdiri diam memandang sungai. Dengan Ipad di tangan kanannya.

Hiruma.

"Ah! Hiruma! Kau sedang apa di sana?" Panggil Mamori dari kejauhan.

_Chapter. 1 END_

Yaa Multichapter lagi nih! Yuki emang senengnya bikin multichapter, ya! Ehehe

Hmm.. Kira-kira lagi ngapain ya si Hiruma di sungai Kuromisa sambil megang Ipad?

Readers tertarik ingin menjawab? Yuki yang lagi nganggur pengen bikinin fic buat orang lain nih o_o.

So? Readers who answer this question, can request a fic to me! OwO/*

*gomen nasai kalau bahasa inggrisnya salah ya, Yuki nggak jago bahasa inggris :D*

Mata ashita! Sampai ketemu di chapter.2!

Oh iya jangan lupa baca dan review The Music is Born Again karya Kuro Ichizaki ya!

Tentu saja setelah me-review Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship ini :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yaa! Assalamualaikum, readers!

Kyahaha, Yuki udah mau update lagi nih. Cepet yah? Tumben nih, wkwk. Ini berkat Blackberry-nya bapak.

Arigatou ne, oresama otou-san! (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

Nah... Soal jawaban kuis, kita tunggu saja di akhir cerita. Yang jawab cuma satu, nih. Lala-chan (aku boleh panggil begitu ngga? O.o?).

Arigatou ne, Lala-chan! (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

Okee... Sekarang kita langsung mulai aja dah, fic-nya.

Disclaimer :

Yuusuke Murata to Riichiro Inagaki

Pairing :

Hiruma x Mamori

Genre :

Friendship, School-life, Music (emang ada? Ini nambah-nambahin doang ;)), Drama.

Yuki rasa sih itu doang :D

Warning!

OOC :

Hiruma tidak terlalu kejam.

Mamori jadi anak belagu.

Ya, nanti silakan bagi readers yang nemu bentuk ke-OOC-an lain, masukkan juga dalam review kalian ;)

TYPO(s) :

Maybe more typo will be there, because the human can't perfect! Beside it, I write this fic in my father's Blackberry, ehehe. (Yuki, nggak penting banget deh)

Kalo menurut Yuki sih, itu doang :3

Sasaki Yuki present...

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic..

Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship

A HiruMamo fic

Sebelumnya...

Dan saat Mamori mendekati tempat favoritnya itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut spike sedang berdiri diam memandang sungai. Dengan Ipad di tangan kanannya.

Hiruma.

"Ah! Hiruma! Kau sedang apa di sana?" Panggil Mamori dari kejauhan.

_ Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship_

Hiruma kaget mendapati Mamori sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ia segera menyembunyikan iPad yang ia bawa, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tahu kalau Mamori pasti sudah melihat iPad sialan itu.

Tapi sebenarnya buat apa, sih, Hiruma bawa-bawa iPad ke sana?

"Oh, kau. Konnichiwa, gadis piano sialan." Sapa Hiruma dengan 'logat biasanya'. Mamori yang rupanya sudah terbiasa dengan kekasaran Hiruma, mengabaikan kesarkatisannya. Mengambil nafas sejenak setelah lelah berlari, dan jatuh terduduk di rerumputan. Hiruma mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Mamori.

Mamori melihatnya sejenak, dan mendapati sebuah iPad ada di dekat Hiruma, tanpa case. Sama seperti Yuki, dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa si Hiruma bawa-bawa iPad segala.

Sebelum Mamori sempat bertanya, Hiruma menyerah untuk berusaha menyembunyikan iPad-nya, dan menjawab tanya hati Mamori dan Yuki. (Ceilee.. Tanya hati kayak lagu aja)

"Kau mau tanya soal iPad ini? Hmm.. Untuk browsing pertandingan amefuto. Aku suka bermain amefuto." Jelas Hiruma dengan datar. Memalingkan wajah dari Mamori.

Hmm...

"Benar untuk browsing?" Tanya Mamori tak Yakin.

"Apaan sih. Kau bawel banget, gadis piano sialan!" Hardik Hiruma dengan marah. Tapi hal ini tidak menyurutkan rasa penasaran Mamori. Ia malah melihat-lihat Hiruma dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, mau apa kau ke sini, gadis piano sialan? Hari ini kan hari libur." Tanya Hiruma, mengalihkan topik. Ah, tapi hal itu sukses membuat Mamori teringat akan kesedihannya. Dan melupakan rasa penasarannya. Tanpa sadar, Mamori berwajah sendu lagi. Dan kali ini Hiruma yang penasaran melihatnya sedih.

"Kau kenapa, gadis piano sialan? Mau menangis? Apa harus kuganti julukanmu menjadi gadis cengeng piano sialan? Kekeke..." Goda Hiruma, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menghibur Mamori saja. Mamori pun menggembungkan pipinya lagi, tanda ia sedang ngambek.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan begitu! Aku tidak menangis!" Mamori pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersedih kembali. Rencana Hiruma sukses.

"Kalau begitu, mau ngapain kau di sini? Main piano lagi? Kau kan tidak membawa iPad norak dengan case pink bergambar cream puff itu? Kekeke..." Tanya Hiruma lagi, sambil terkekeh. Lagi, Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mou! Hirumaa-kuun! Cream puff itu makanan kesukaanku, tahu!" Mamori merajuk lagi, sementara Hiruma hanya terkekeh ringan.

Di saat mereka sedang bersenda gurau itu, tiba-tiba lewatlah 3 orang murid laki-laki SMA Deimon yang merupakan berandalan. Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano. Mereka melihat sang raja setan sedang bercengkrama bersama seorang gadis cantik di tepi sungai. Rasa iri mereka muncul. Tidak ada gadis secantik itu di SMA Deimon! Dan mereka pun mendekati kedua insan itu.

"Hoi, cewek! Mau main sama kita, nggak?" Pertama, Togano mencoba merayu Mamori. Keduanya menoleh. Hiruma langsung menggeram kesal melihatnya. Togano Shozo. Seorang preman berlabel Otaku komik JUMP. Mudah.

"Ma.. Maaf tapi aku.. Aku.." Mamori pun kebingungan menghadapi rayuan Togano. Padahal rayuannya biasa aja sih o_O. Dan Mamori yang seperti itu semakin membuat Togano kesenangan.

"Ayo, main sama gue aja." Ajak Togano lagi, yang semakin mendekati Mamori. Mamori berusaha menghindar dan mencari sosok Hiruma. Berusaha berlindung di baliknya, tapi.. Mana Hiruma?

DORR DORR DORR DORR DORR!

"YA-HA-!" Suara setan ini.. Ini.. Hiruma! Tampak dua buah AK-47 ada di tangannya! "Masih sayang nyawa? Lepaskan gadisku itu!" Teriak Hiruma dengan lantangnya.

Ups!

Gadisku...

Apa.. Mamori tidak salah dengar?

Seketika, wajah Mamori pun memerah, karena malu. Bahkan sampai ke telinganya! Hiruma yang sudah bisa membuat Togano 'ngibrit' entah kemana itu pun bisa melihat perubahan rona wajah Mamori.

"Kekeke.. Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah.. Apa kau termakan rayuan si Otaku JUMP sialan itu? Kekekeke..." Tanya Hiruma dengan kekehan khasnya. Dengan cepat Mamori menggeleng, tapi tentu saja tak memberikan alasan sebenarnya mengapa wajahnya tiba-tiba merona.

Yak, kali ini, Juumonji yang penasaran, menghampiri Mamori dan Hiruma. Melihat kedatangan Juumonji, Hiruma langsung waspada. Tapi ia belum melakukan apapun padanya. Ia ingin melihat dulu, apa yang akan dilakukan Juumonji pada Mamori.

"Hai, cantik.." Dengan berani, Juumonji langsung duduk di samping Mamori dan mencoba mengabaikan Hiruma dan kedua AK-47nya. Yang di sapa hanya tersenyum miris saja. Gimana ya.. Dibales takut diapa-apaiin, nggak dibales sayang juga. Cakep nih, hehehe. Pikir Mamori.

Eh tapi Mamori nggak gitu banget, deh.

"Apa?" Jawabnya dengan jutek. Yak, dia berhasil galak, men!

"Wuzz.. Jangan gitu dong, sayang. Cantik-cantik kok jutek begitu.. Lihat.. Wajahmu yang imut ini jadi terlihat jelek nih.. Ayo tersenyum.." Rayu Juumonji dengan gagahnya. Ia menyentuh rambut auburn Mamori dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori.

"Mmm.." Sumpah. Tadinya Mamori mau ngelabrak ini cowok! Tapi kok, nggak bisa ya. Mamori merasa kalah oleh Juumonji. Merasa takluk oleh pesonanya.

Yak cukup. Ini sudah kelewatan.

BRUAK!

Sebelum sempat menyentuh bibirnya Mamori sesuai rencana awalnya, Juumonji malah menyentuh sepatu Hiruma duluan. Cih, dengan kata lain, ia ditendang. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Mamori pun tersadar dari pesona Juumonji dan langsung berlindung di balik punggung Hiruma. Memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Juumonji juga langsung lari terbirit-birit melihat aura setan Hiruma. Kuroki dan Togano yang melihat dari jauh juga sudah lari duluan sejak Juumonji ditendang. Ih, enggak solid! Dan Hiruma pun puas karenanya.

Mamori melepaskan pelukannya, dan berharap Hiruma akan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, atau kalimat semacam itu. Kan biasa pasangan kekasih melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tunggu, Mamori. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pasangan kekasih? Tidak. Kami baru saja berteman. Tidak Mamori. Tidak.

"Kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku, Hiruma? Apa aku baik-baik saja atau.."

"Hah? Kau berharap aku menanyakannya? Ngapain bertanya hal retoris seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hiruma singkat. Dan Mamori langsung saja menyesali pertanyaannya tadi. Dia tahu Hiruma orang macam apa, dan masih saja menanyakannya. Baka yaro.

Suasana pun menjadi hening setelah itu. Mereka kembali pada posisi mereka semula, dan hanya diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka bingung, pengen ngapain lagi mereka.

Dan akhirnya Mamori kembali teringat kesedihannya. Kembali berwajah murung. Tapi, kali ini ia memulai pembicaraan. Mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma.. Aku ke sini untuk.. Bermain piano.." Lirih Mamori sambil menerawang ke sungai Kuromisa. Hiruma melihatnya datar, lalu mendengarkan curhatnya dengan saksama.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan baik di grand piano-ku, sekarang. Entah kenapa. Aku selalu terbayang suasana nyaman di sini. Bermain piano iPad di sini. Ber.. Bersamamu.." Lanjut Mamori dengan malu-malu.

Sekarang ganti Hiruma yang menerawang ke sungai Kuromisa dengan muka 'cool'nya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, makanya Mamori tidak ingin mengganggunya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Hiruma menanggapi curhatannya.

"Memangnya.. Suasana untuk bermain piano itu harus nyaman?" Ganti Hiruma bertanya kepada Mamori. Mamori tadinya mau protes karena Hiruma malah balik bertanya padanya. Tapi ia tak jadi karena melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang seserius itu.

"Ya.. Ya tentu saja. Supaya permainan piano itu bagus kan suasananya harus bagus juga." Jawab Mamori seadanya.

Hiruma mengeluarkan iPadnya, lalu malah mengotak-atiknya. Mamori malah makin kesal saja karena Hiruma mengacuhkan dirinya, dan bermain iPad. Apa-apaan ini, Hiruma?

"Hiruma-kun.. Kau..!"

Tring ting ting

Ting ting ting ting

Tring ting ting tring ting ting ting

"E..eh..?" Mamori terkejut mendengar bunyi ini. Ini.. Bukannya..

"Mozart. Piano sonata di f mayor, kochel 280. Kan?" Tanya Hiruma sambil tetap serius memainkan piano. Mamori yang terbiasa diam di saat mendengarkan permainan piano hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tring ting ting

Tring tring ting

Tring tring ting ting ting ting

Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting

Permainan piano Hiruma ini, sangat persis dengan permainan Mamori di grand piano-nya. Permainan paling sempurnanya Mamori! Kenapa.. Kenapa Hiruma bisa memainkan dengan sangat lancar? Ia tidak pernah cerita kalau ia bisa main piano? Batin Mamori penuh tanya.

Tring ting ting

Tring ting ting

Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting!

"Huff.." Hiruma mengambil napas sejenak setelah serius bermain piano. Mamori pun bertepuk tangan dengan kagum. Hiruma seperti sedang meniru permainan paling sempurnanya barusan.

"Bagaimana? Hm.. Kau tahu, gadis piano sialan? Aku jatuh cinta..." Deg! Kalimat Hiruma membuat Mamori merasa jantungnya sedang berlari kencang. Ap.. Apaan ini Hiruma... Jangan-jangan kau.. Kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukai Mamori?

"Aku jatuh cinta pada musik yang kau mainkan di sini, kemarin. Melodinya pun sampai sekarang aku masih ingat. Dan aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mencari versi asli permainanmu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hiruma dengan antusias, tapi, tetap dengan muka 'cool'nya.

Pernyataan barusan sukses membuat Mamori speechless. Hiruma? Yang ia kenal sebagai raja setan itu? Yang suka mengatainya sialan itu? Jatuh cinta kepada musiknya? Bahkan.. Ia sampai mencari-cari permainan asliku!

"Y..ya.. Permainan itu memang.. Permainan milikku. Permainan piano paling sempurna, milikku. Tapi.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata bisa memainkan piano, Hiruma." Jawab Mamori, masih dengan wajah tidak percaya. Hiruma terkekeh lagi.

"Seumur hidupku, baru sejak mendengar musikmu saja aku memainkan piano. Aku mencoba memainkannya, dan ternyata memang bisa. Kau hebat, gadis piano sialan." Puji Hiruma dengan tulus. Oh, aneh banget seorang Hiruma Yoichi memuji orang lain, dengan tulus pula. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya!*

"A.. Arigatou ne Hiruma-kun.." Wajah Mamori merona lagi, kali ini malu karena dipuji seorang setan. Setan yang mulai disukainya.

"Oh iya, kau pernah menyebut-nyebut soal lomba. Lomba itu maksudnya kontes ini, bukan, gadis piano sialan?" Tanya Hiruma dengan logat kasarnya agar di fic ini ia tidak terlalu OOC. Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dari balik punggungnya ( nggak tau deh tadi di simpen di mana. Bisa gitu ya, tiba-tiba muncul?) Dan setelah Mamori menelitinya, ternyata benar. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ini.. Ada hubungannya dengan curhatanku tadi. Sudah kubilang kan bahwa aku tidak bisa memainkan piano dengan betul lagi. Aku selalu teringat suasana di sini, dan merasa hanya ingin bermain piano di sini. Di saat kontes piano itu kan mustahil berbuat begitu! Padahal kontes itu minggu depan! Kontes itu adalah langkah akhirku menjadi pianis! Tinggal melewati kontes itu dan..." Mamori sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu bertopang dagu. Kembali gundah. Kembali galau.

Hiruma pun ikut berpikir mengenai masalah Mamori. Ia tidak ingin Mamori tidak bisa lagi menghasilkan melodi-melodi indah itu lagi, karena ia hanya bisa meniru apa yang ia dengar. Selain itu sebagai teman.. Tidak.. Sahabat mungkin, ia merasa harus membantunya. Selama ini ia selalu sendirian. Dan ketika Mamori membuatnya menjadi manusia, kemarin, ia merasa agak.. Senang? Begitulah.

Ah!

"Bukannya gampang saja? Di saat kau bermain piano kau tinggal membayangkan kalau kau berada di sini." Usul Hiruma dengan cerdasnya. Ah, membayangkan tempat? Mamori tidak pernah mencoba hal itu.

"Hmm.. Membayangkan. Baiklah, aku coba dulu. Paling tidak aku mencoba membayangkan berada di depan grand pianoku." Tanggap Mamori, lalu memejamkan mata. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, fuuu haaa.. Dan..

"Gagal!" Keluh Mamori. Hiruma memintanya (baca : menyuruhnya) untuk mencoba lagi.

"Gagal lagi!"

"Gagal lagi! Hiruma-kun.. Tiap kali aku membayangkan grand pianoku, yang terbayang hanyalah wajah ibuku yang kukecewakan..." Mamori kembali bersedih. Hiruma kembali berpikir dengan otak encernya.

"Hei gadis piano sialan! Jangan muram terus! Kau juga pikirkan cara... Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau kau bayangkan tempat ini saja langsung?" Usul Hiruma lagi. Mamori menatapnya bingung karena tak mengerti apa maksud Hiruma.

"Tch, bolot sekali kau ini. Berhentilah menatapku dengan mata yang seperti itu! Huh! Maksudku, mungkin ini tergantung dengan apa yang terjadi pada tempat itu sebelumnya. Kalau kau bayangkan tempat ini pasti kau langsung teringat saat-saat seperti ini." Jelas Hiruma dengan sabar.

Sabar? Ini seperti bukan diriku saja. Aku.. Benar-benar mulai berubah menjadi sosok manusia ketika berada di dekatnya... Batin Hiruma.

"Oh iya! Ya! Kau betul juga, Hiruma-kun! Saat-saat seperti ini sebenarnya adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan bagiku! Kalau begitu.. Aku ingin mencobanya di rumah!" Tanggap Mamori dengan antusiasnya. Hiruma terkekeh ringan, lalu menepuk bahu Mamori.

"Kalau gitu, ayo. Ini sudah sore." Ajak Hiruma sambil berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori berdiri. "Ayo, gadis piano sialan. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu lagi kalau keburu malam nanti, merepotkan saja."

"Baik, baik. Masih sore, tentu aku bisa pulang sendiri." Mamori menerima uluran tangan Hiruma dan mulai berdiri."Arigatou ne, Hiruma-kun"

"Dou itashimashite. Mata ashita, Mamori." Jawab Hiruma sambil berlalu dari hadapan Mamori. Ia melambaikan tangannya dari jauh tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Mamori?

Apa jangan-jangan Mamori salah dengar lagi?

Masa sih Hiruma memanggilnya Mamori dan bukan dengan "gadis piano sialan"?

Ah, pasti ini halusinasi. Aku salah dengar, salah dengar. Batin Mamori, yang menyangkal kenyataan.

Dan Mamori pun pergi meninggalkan sungai Kuromisa.

_ Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship_

Ongaku Gakuen

Siang hari ini, hari Jumat, hari terakhir belajar minggu ini karena hari Sabtu adalah hari ekskul. Mamori sudah tidak memerhatikan pelajaran lagi karena fokus kepada kontesnya, 2 hari lagi. Ia tidak peduli apakah gurunya akan memarahinya, mengeluarkannya dari kelas atau apa, yang jelas dia sibuk mengolah melodi yang lebih sempurna lagi untuk kontesnya.

Kring kring kring!

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Mamori tersenyum senang dan langsung pergi ke luar sekolah. Ia tadi sedang dihukum keluar kelas karena selalu menggumamkan melodi-melodi yang dianggap guru matematikanya aneh pada hampir sepanjang pelajaran. Hampir karena pada akhirnya Mamori dikeluarkan dari kelasnya.

Mamori berusaha berlari secepat mungkin ke sungai Kuromisa. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hiruma. Ia ingin menceritakan betapa bahagianya dia, ketika pulang dari pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia berhasil membayangkan sungai Kuromisa, dan membuat permainannya di grand piano semakin sempurna. Hanya saja, sifat manusia, tidak pernah puas akan suatu hal, Mamori ingin yang lebih sempurna dari pada itu.

Makanya ia terus berlatih.

Agar Hiruma juga bisa mendengar melodi barunya.

Tapi, setelah Hiruma menyuruhnya membayangkan sungai Kuromisa pada hari minggu yang lalu, ia sudah tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Mamori tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hiruma kecuali dia adalah murid SMA Deimon, kepala preman yang dijuluki raja setan, dan ia bisa meniru permainan pianonya. Itu saja.

Dan satu lagi, perasannya terhadap Hiruma yang sudah dianggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Ah, Mamori jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingatnya. Baru dua hari sejak Mamori mengenalnya saja ia sudah jatuh cinta.

"Hiruma-kun, Aitakatta..." Gumam Mamori sambil berlari menuju sungai Kuromisa.

_ Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship _

"HIRUMA-KUN!" Teriak Mamori dari kejauhan ketika melihat sesosok orang di tepi sungai Kuromisa, di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Mamori mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Ia ingin segera memberitahu berita bahagia ini. Dan ia juga sudah menetapkan, ketika ia memenangi kontes, ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hiruma.

Mamori semakin mendekat, dan ternyata nasib sial mendekat juga padanya. Itu bukan Hiruma. Melainkan... Juumonji.

"Konnichiwa, cantik. Hei, lama tidak bertemu, ya?" Sapa Juumonji dengan genit. Mamori memandangnya jutek dan memberi deathglare dengan harapan dia akan mati beneran kalau dikasih deathglare. Tapi tentu saja tidak.

Juumonji mendekati Mamori yang berusaha membuat dirinya seseram mungkin dan langsung menyentuh bahunya.

"Mencari seseorang?" Tanyanya dengan seringai jahat. Menyebalkan, pikir Mamori.

"Mana Hiruma?!" Ketus Mamori. Juumonji tertawa keras, lalu menyeringai jahat lagi.

"Hiruma? Dimana ya?" Juumonji malah bertanya balik dengan nada yang super duper menyebalkan, setidaknya menurut Mamori.

"Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Mamori seram. Deathglare-nya semakin berkembang sekarang.

"Hai.. Tidak mungkin aku bisa meng"apa-apa"kan dia. Kau tidak ingat kejadian waktu itu?" Mamori pun mengingat-ingat dan langsung setuju dengan pernyataan Juumonji. Siapa yang mau melawannya dengan kedua AK-47nya? Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengeluarkan bazooka.

"Lalu? Kalau Hiruma tidak di sini, berarti aku tidak punya urusan di sini." Tegas Mamori, lalu meninggalkan Juumonji sendirian di tepi sungai Kuromisa.

Hei, Juumonji tidak semudah itu membiarkanmu pergi.

Dengan cepat, Juumonji menyusul Mamori dan menghadangnya. Mamori mendecak kesal. Mau apa lagi sih, cowok ini? Batin Mamori.

"Jalan denganku, yuk!" Ajak Juumonji dengan senyum ceria. Eh? Entah kenapa Mamori malah jijik melihatnya. Ia sudah terlanjur sebal dengan Juumonji.

"Tidak." Jawab Mamori tegas. "Minggir. Aku mau pulang." Usir Mamori. Juumonji tak bergeming dan akhirnya malah menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Mamori.

"Ayo, jalan denganku! Kamu tidak punya hak untuk menolak ajakanku, tahu! Kau beruntung, banyak wanita yang ingin jalan denganku tapi malah kau yang kupilih!" Paksa Juumonji. Mamori ingin melawan, tapi tangannya diciptakan bukan untuk bertengkar, begitu menurutnya. Maka, Mamori menendang selangkangan Juumonji, dan ia bisa bebas.

Mamori berlari menjauhi Juumonji yang kesakitan di rerumputan sambil terus melihat ke arahnya. Takut kalau-kalau Juumonji mengejarnya lagi. Dan karena ia terlalu waspada dengan Juumonji, ia tidak memerhatikan sebuah truk yang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

TIIIIIINNNNN!

BRAKKK!

Mamori pun pingsan dengan cipratan darah di sekitarnya.

_ Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship _

"Ri..."

"Mamori!"

"Unghh..." Mamori pun terbangun dari pingsannya setelah ditabrak truk. Ia duduk, lalu memegangi kepalanya, merasa pusing.

"Ini di... Hi.. Hiruma-kun!" Mamori langsung merasa segar begitu menemukan sosok yang amat dirindukannya, Hiruma Yoichi. Hiruma hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa, sementara ibunya menangis di samping Hiruma.

"Tenang bu, aku sudah bangun. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bu." Hibur Mamori sambil mengelus bahu ibunya. Namun ternyata belum menghentikan tangis ibunya juga.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana dengan kontes pianoku?" Tanya Mamori dengan panik. Bagaimana kalau selama ia pingsan ternyata kontesnya sudah berlalu?

"Kontes itu besok.. Hik.." Jawab Mami Anezaki, ibu Mamori, sambil terisak. Mamori menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya aku masih bisa ikut, begitu pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus latihan! A! Hiruma-kun tolong ambilkan iPad-ku di meja itu!" Tumben Hiruma kali ini bisa disuruh-suruh. Tapi sejak tadi Hiruma terus saja muram, sambil melihat tangan Mamori.

Mamori pun membuka aplikasi grand piano-nya. Membayangkan sungai Kuromisa, berhasil. Ia merasa bisa menghasilkan melodi yang sempurna sekarang.

Tring ting ting ...

"Kenapa berhenti, Mamori?" Tanya Mami dengan heran. Hiruma memalingkan mukanya, seperti sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tangan kiriku... Tidak terasa apapun.. Tidak dapat digerakkan..." Ucapnya lirih.

_ Chapter.2 END _

Yaaayyy! Akhirnya chap.2 selesai juga. Ngebut nih, bikinnya pas lagi ngantuk lagi, kurang tidur. Itu.. Gara-gara nonton MU. Eh malah kalah lagi.

Eh, kok malah jadi curcol?

Nah... Sekarang buat kuisnya udah pada tau kan jawabannya kenapa si Hiruma bawa iPad?

Jawaban Lala : Belajar Piano sama Mamori

Jawaban Arum-nee : Buat dipake sama Mamori.

TET TOT! Salah semua (≧∇≦)/ *

Ganti kuis di chap ini aja ya?

Pertanyaan:

Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Hiruma sampai-sampai nggak ke sungai Kuromisa menemui Mamori?

Jawaban yang diambil yang paling gokil, paling cubet ( Lucu bet a.k.a Lucu banget), paling-paling deh!

Reward, sama seperti sebelumnya!

Okay, Jangan lupa review dengan login, ya?

Thank's for Reading! ;D

After read this fic... Mind to Review this story? OwO


	3. Chapter 3

Assalamualaikum, readers!

Yuki balik lagi dengan chapter baru Our Music setelah merampungkan chapter baru Maylene's love story!

Readers : Lalu? Bagaimana dengan fic mu yang lain, hah? I'm Yours Forever Yours Hiruma's version , Watashi to Korean-jin dan Untitled yg bahkan belom jelas judulnya apa..!

Yuki : Eeh..! Σ (￣ロ￣lll) Maaf bukannya saya lupa tapi lagi ngga ada ide nih.. (_ _)

Readers : Terus, gimana dengan planning kamu soal fic buat eyeshield21 fanfiction award. Yang reborn! Adekmu (Kuro Ichizaki) aja udah nyetor, dodol!

Yuki : Ap.. Apa.. Dodol?! Ehm.. Bukannya aku nggak punya inspirasi tapi aku udah punya abis baca "Rocketman" karya Motohiro Katou, tapi.. Eh iya ngomong-ngomong kalian baca deh komiknya. Itu komik super sugoi banget! Motohiro-sensei hebat! Baca juga C.M.B sama Q.E.D ya!

Readers : Malah promosi, lagi! Yaudah cepet lanjutin fic Our Music!

Disclaimer :

Yuusuke Murata to Riichiro Inagaki

Pairing :

Hiruma x Mamori

Genre :

Friendship, School-life, Music (emang ada? Ini nambah-nambahin doang ;)), Drama.

Yuki rasa sih itu doang :D

Warning!

OOC :

Hiruma tidak terlalu kejam.

Mamori jadi anak belagu.

Ya, nanti silakan bagi readers yang nemu bentuk ke-OOC-an lain, masukkan juga dalam review kalian ;)

TYPO(s) :

Maybe more typo will be there, because the human can't perfect! Beside it, I write this fic in my father's Blackberry, ehehe. (Yuki, nggak penting banget deh)

Kalo menurut Yuki sih, itu doang :3

Sasaki Yuki present...

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic..

Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship

A HiruMamo fic

Sebelumnya di Our Music...

Tring ting ting ...

"Kenapa berhenti, Mamori?" Tanya Mami dengan heran. Hiruma memalingkan mukanya, seperti sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tangan kiriku... Tidak terasa apapun.. Tidak dapat digerakkan..." Ucapnya lirih.

_ Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship _

_Dia tidak akan bisa menjadi pianis. Jika ia memaksa, maka tangannya malah tak akan bisa digunakan lagi._

_Benarkah itu, dokter?_

_Ya, benar. Tapi, jika bermain piano ringan saja bisa. Namun untuk menjadi pianis... Itu tidak bisa..._

_Tidak.. Tidak bisa menghasilkan melodi seindah dulu maksudnya?_

_Tidak akan semerdu yang dulu._

Mamori teringat akan percakapannya dengan dokter 3 jam yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, ia terus saja termenung. Dan Hiruma juga terus menemaninya, di sampingnya. Sementara Mami, sudah keluar ruangan dari tadi, dan memilih menangisi nasib anaknya dari luar.

Mami ingin anaknya menjadi pianis terkenal seperti suaminya, Tateo Anezaki.

Tateo Anezaki adalah pianis yang sangat terkenal di jepang, hampir mencapai tingkat dunia, malah! Tapi, anaknya malah seperti ini. Belum menjadi pianis terkenal malah sudah jatuh duluan.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Tateo nanti padaku? Setelah dia pulang ke Jepang dan mengetahui berita ini?

Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nantinya padaku? Pikir Mami dengan frustasi.

"Gadis piano sialan..." Panggil, ehm kau tau siapa, dengan kasar seperti biasanya. Yang dipanggil masih saja merenung, tak memedulikan panggilan itu. Atau.. Memang tidak mendengar?

"Gadis piano sialan!" Panggil Hiruma sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih kasar juga lebih keras. Mamori tetap tidak bergeming.

"GADIS PIANO SIALAN!"

PLAAAK!

"Ap.. Apaan kau menamparku seperti itu!" Geram Hiruma marah. Mamori hanya menatapnya dingin, dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Tch! Padahal aku sudah susah-susah menemanimu bengong selama lebih dari tiga jam tapi ini balasannya?!" Geram Hiruma dengan marah, lagi.

"Siapa suruh menemaniku di sini!" Jawab Mamori datar, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Hiruma bangkit lagi emosinya mendengar jawaban Mamori, apalagi melihat tatapan dingin Mamori yang serasa menusuknya.

Keduanya terdiam. Tapi Hiruma tak juga beranjak dari kursinya.

"Gadis piano.."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!" Teriak Mamori sekeras-kerasnya, sambil memotong panggilan Hiruma. Hiruma kesal, tapi berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah biasa?" Hiruma berusaha terdengar biasa tapi kenyataannya nada suaranya tetap saja terdengar kesal.

"Kenapa katamu?! Jangan panggil aku dengan sesuatu yang berbau "piano"! Karena aku tak lagi berhubungan dengan itu! Sudahlah! Padahal aku"

"Pianis yang baik" Potong Hiruma dengan asal, namun tepat sasaran. Tatapan dingin Mamori mencair melihat wajah serius Hiruma.

"Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepada musikmu kan? Jangan pernah berhenti bermain piano," Lanjut Hiruma, yang membuat Mamori mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Hiruma pun melihat jam, pukul 14.09. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, dan membuka pintu ruang rawat VIP Mamori. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan Mamori dengan airmata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Mamori,"Panggil Hiruma, yang membuat Mamori sedikit menahan tangisnya, dan tertegun. "Lihatlah, aku punya kejutan besok" Lanjut Hiruma sambil menutup pintu ruang rawat Mamori, dan resmi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Mamori," Panggil Mami dengan sendu, melihat anaknya seperti mayat hidup. Manusia tanpa gairah hidup.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat kontes piano itu? Ditayangkan di TV Tokyo, lho. Ini sudah mulai, sudah sampai peserta ke 36! Hampir selesai, Mamori." Bujuk Mami, mencoba memancing perhatian anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku.. 30.. Sudah lewat, ya.." Gumam Mamori, masih dengan dingin. Mami menghela nafas pelan, dan duduk di samping Mamori. Ikut menonton kontes piano itu.

"Kaa-san. Matikan." Perintah Mamori dengan dingin. Mami kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa.."

"Sumimasen. Tolong, matikan televisi itu." Mamori mengganti kalimatnya, meminta tolong kepada Mami. Mami kembali menghela nafas sedih, tapi ia menggeleng.

"Iie, Mamori. Kaa-san tidak akan mematikan televisinya. Kemampuan bermain pianomu tidak hilang. Kamu tetap harus mendengarkan piano." Paksa Mami kepada Mamori. Mamori mendengus pelan. Sudah begini pun ibunya masih memaksanya. Menyebalkan, pikir Mamori.

_Biarpun Hiruma dan Ibu memintaku tidak lari dari piano, tapi aku tetap ingin melupakannya. Musikku. Pianoku. Semuanya, yang berhubungan dengan piano._

_Bahkan persahabatanku dengan Hiruma. Karena persahabatan itu juga didasari dari piano, kan?_

_Biarlah, putus hubungan dengan semuanya._

_Dulu aku memang merasa terpaksa dan tertekan bermain piano. Karena itu hanya paksaan dari ibuku. Apalagi aku juga dituntut harus bagus seperti ayahku._

_Tidak mau, bermain piano!_

_Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan Hiruma, aku merasa sangat senang, bermain piano. Setelah dia memuji dan mengkritikku dengan tulus._

_Bukankah kebahagiaan itu hanya kurasakan sebentar? Apa susahnya melupakan semua kebahagiaan itu?_

_Dan membenci piano, seperti dulu!_

"Mamori! Bukankah itu temanmu?" Tanya Mami dengan heran bercampur kaget. Mamori yang tadinya malas menanggapi kata-kata ibunya, mau tak mau melihatnya juga.

Sosok Hiruma ber-tuxedo yang menaiki panggung kontes piano itu.

"NANI?! Bukankah itu, Hiruma?!" Pekik Mamori dengan frekuensi tinggi sampai Mami harus menutup telinganya. Mamori meraih remote TV di kasurnya, dan membesarkan volume suaranya.

_Huft..._

_Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Tring ting ting ting _

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting _

_Tring ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting_

Awal permainan Hiruma, Mamori tertegun mendengarnya. Ini.. Permainan pianoku! Pekik Mamori dalam hati.

Jadi.. Maksudnya kejutan itu adalah... Hiruma memainkan permainan piano Mamori di dalam kontes itu.

Benarkah begitu?

Tiba-tiba saja, belum selesai musik Mozart Mamori dimainkan oleh Hiruma, Hiruma menghentikan permainannya yang indah. Semua tertegun. Penonton, juri, termasuk Mamori sendiri menatapnya heran.

Kenapa Hiruma menghentikan permainan piano yang sangat indah itu?

"Mamori..." Hiruma memanggil Mamori dari layar TV. Semua kaget mendengar panggilan Hiruma. Ternyata Hiruma memakai mikrofon yang baru saja diaktifkannya.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya untukmu. Permainan pianoku." Lanjut Hiruma dengan tegas, sambil memandang kamera TV. Berharap Mamori akan mendengar dan melihatnya.

Kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Setelah mendengarnya, aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan berpikir untuk berhenti bermain piano lagi," Hiruma menyeringai. "Atau, membenci piano.." Lanjutnya, sambil terkekeh ringan.

Hiruma menonaktifkan mikrofonnya, dan bersiap untuk memainkan piano lagi.

_Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Tring_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

Mendengar musik Hiruma yang jauh lebih merdu, dan jauh lebih indah dari pada musiknya, membuat airmata Mamori menetes perlahan.

"Indah, sangat indah.." Gumam Mamori sambil terus menangis. Mami yang juga terpesona akan permainan Hiruma, terharu, lalu mengusap airmata anaknya dengan tisu.

_Tring ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting_

_Tring!_

"..."

Plok..

Terdengar seseorang bertepuk tangan pelan.

Plok plok plok plok plok!

Dan diikuti oleh semua yang mendengar permainan Hiruma. Suasana pun menjadi riuh. Terdengar berbagai suara, meminta encore permainan Hiruma.

Tapi Hiruma hanya pergi ke tengah panggung dan memberi hormat. Tanpa disangka, seorang gadis cilik memberinya setangkai bunga, yang entah didapatnya darimana. Hiruma menerimanya dengan senang hati, lalu berlalu dari panggung.

Sementara Mamori, masih menangis terharu. Permainan itu luar biasa. Mengalahkannya. Dan itu dimainkan oleh Hiruma.

"Mamori! Itu Hiruma temanmu kan? Yang kemarin ke sini, menjengukmu!" Tanya Mami dengan antusias. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Mamori.

Masih ada 1 peserta lain sebenarnya, yang memainkan musik yang sama. Namun, Mamori tidak menganggapnya. Baginya, Hiruma lah yang utama.

"Benar, benar. Menurut ibu, walaupun tidak mendengar permainan semua peserta, permainan piano Hiruma lah yang paling indah!" Puji Mami habis-habisan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Anezaki-sama." Tiba-tiba, suara Hiruma terdengar dari belakang tubuh Mami. Mamori dan Mami serentak menoleh ke arah suara Hiruma.

"Hiruma!" Mamori terdengar senang dan berusaha untuk memeluk Hiruma. Tapi, karena kaki kanannya masih sakit dan diperban, ia tidak bisa bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kekekeke... Kenapa? Kau ingin memelukku ya? Baiklah, baiklah.." Mami menyingkir dari hadapan mereka dan keluar dari kamar Mamori, sementara Hiruma mendekatkan dirinya pada Mamori untuk dipeluknya.

"Yang tadi itu, indah sekali, Hiruma!" Puji Mamori lagi, setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kan? Aku memutuskan untuk ikut lomba ini, dan menjadi pianis. Menggantikan dirimu. Mencapai impianmu. Bagaimana? Kekeke..." Tanya Hiruma dengan seringainya. Mamori cemberut melihatnya, lalu menggembungkan pipinya seperti biasa ketika ia sedang 'ngambek'.

"Mou... Tidak cocok, Hiruma-kun!"Jawab Mamori yang diikuti dengan tawa Mamori dan tatapan dingin Hiruma.

_Baiklah pemirsa sekalian, para juri telah mengumumkan hasil dari kontes piano ini. Ada tiga juara dan juara pertamanya akan maju ke babak nasional._

_Juara ketiga adalah..._

_Peserta nomor 21, Sano Akari!_

_Juara kedua adalah..._

_Peserta nomor 6, __Shuhei Ichinose!_

_Lalu, juara pertama yang akan maju ke babak nasional dan memainkan chopin adalah..._

_Peserta nomor 29, Rei Kato!_

"Hei! Tunggu! Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa kau tidak disebut, Hiruma? Aku yakin pasti kau yang terbaik tadi!" Protes Mamori sambil memukul-mukul Hiruma dengan pelan.

"Mana kutahu! Dan jangan memukul-mukulku seperti itu!" Jawab Hiruma dengan ketus. Hiruma sudah menduga sebelumnya kalau dia takkan menang. Mengganti permainan di tengah kontes? Itu adalah hal yang terlarang.

"Kalau begitu... Kau tak bisa meneruskan impianku dong, Hiruma." Ucap Mamori dengan sendu. Ia masih tak mengerti pemikiran juri-juri itu yang tak memilih Hiruma sebagai juara utamanya.

"Bisa. Masalahnya aku hanya bisa memainkan lagu itu saja. Membaca partitur, aku tidak bisa." Sangkal Hiruma dengan tatapan 'cool'nya yang seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu. Sampai menjadi pianis terkenal!" Tekad Mamori dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hiruma terkekeh pelan.

"Sebagai sahabat, eh?" Goda Hiruma untuk memancing Mamori.

"Ah... Itu.. Hiruma.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Ucapkan saja, gadis piano sialan. Kalau kau pernah berpikir akan mengakhiri persahabatan kita, kan? Kekeke... Aku kan bisa membaca..."

"Bukan, bukan." Potong Mamori. "Aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya, dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hah?"

"Aishiteru!"

"Ap.."

"Daisuki!"

"Eh?"

"Suki desu, Hiruma-kun!"

"Kekeke... Kau sangat menyukaiku, ya? Sampai-sampai kau mengulanginya tiga kali!" Goda Hiruma, memamerkan maksud sebenarnya.

"Apa...? Ternyata ini maksudnya! Uh,kau menyebalkan, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori merajuk lagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kekekeke..." Sementara Mamori merajuk, Hiruma mentertawakan Mamori yang dianggapnya seperti anak kecil itu. Ia terkekeh sepuasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?"

"Kau menerima perasaanku, tidak?"

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan ya?"

"Aku akan sangat senang..." Jawab Mamori dengan wajah merah. Hiruma menyeringai lagi.

"Baklah kalau begitu kuterima." Tukas Hiruma dengan wajah cool-nya yang membuat Mamori terpesona.

"Jadi... kita..?"

"Bersahabat." Potong Hiruma dengan cepat.

"Kok? Bukankah seharusnya pasa..."

"Pasangan?" Potong Hiruma dengan cepat, lagi. Mamori cemberut melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memotong perkataanku, sih, Hiruma-kun! Bukankah kukatakan tadi aku menyukaimu, lalu kau menjawab menerima perasaanku, kan! Harusnya kita jadi seorang pasangan!" Protes Mamori yang was was apakah Hiruma menyukainya atau tidak, sebenarnya?

"Tidak harus. Logika dari mana itu, Gadis piano sialan! Kau salah kaprah. Maksudku menerima, ya aku terima-terima saja kalau kau menyukaiku. Itu hakmu. Tapi kalau aku menolak, ya aku tidak terima kalau kau menyukaiku." Jelas Hiruma panjang lebar.

"Jadi... Kesimpulannya, kita tidak bisa jadi pasangan. Kau tidak menyukaiku, ya." Tebak Mamori dengan senyum di wajahnya. Padahal, hatinya merasa sedh karena Hiruma menolaknya.

"Begitulah. Maafkan aku, Gadis piano sialan! Tapi kau justru beruntung karena mendapat sahabat. Apalagi sahabatnya aku, kekekeke..." Hiruma terkekeh lagi sambil memamerkan seringainya. Ya, Mamori pun ikut tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Ia harus mengubur.. ah tidak, membunuh perasaannya terhadap Hiruma.

_Hiruma Youichi!_

"Eh? Tunggu! Hiruma, kau dengar suara TV? Kayaknya tadi namamu disebut!" Tukas Mamori cepat, begitu menyadari nama Hiruma disebut di TV.

"Paling cuma pengumuman peserta. Biarpun aku juga tidak yakin untuk apa nama peserta juga diumumkan." Hiruma menanggapinya dengan asal. Ada apa lagi, TV ini? Mau mengumumkan hal tidak berguna.

_Sekali lagi,_

_Setelah para juri rapat sekali lagi, mereka memutu_s_kan untuk..._

_Memberikan penghargaan kepada Hiruma Yoichi sebagai peserta dengan permainan paling indah!_

_Hiruma Youichi tidak dijadikan juara karena mengganti permainannya, namun, karena kedua permainannya sangat indah dan memikat kita semua yang mendengarnya, Hiruma Youichi mendapatkan penghargaan ini!_

_Dan penerima penghargaan ini berhak mendapatkan kesempatan mengikuti kursus piano dengan Karin Koizumi-sensei, serta mengikuti berbagai kompetisi dengan rekomendasi Karin Koizumi-sensei, salah satu juri perlombaan ini!_

_Silakan, Hiruma Youichi. Silakan menerima sertifikat dan maju ke panggung!_

"Tuh kan! Kalau kau mau meneruskan impianku ini sudah diberikan jalan, lho! Kau dengar juga, kan! Ayo lekas ke sana, Hiruma!" Mamori mendesak Hiruma untuk pergi kembali ke tempat kontes dan mendorong-dorongnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Tidak akan sempat, tahu!" Sangkal Hiruma yang masih tidak percaya dengan pengumuman itu. Cuma dia sok galak aja, _stay cool_.

"Yang penting kan sampai ke sana! Ayo cepaaatt!" Desak Mamori lagi, sambil mendorong-dorng Hiruma. Hiruma yang merasa jengkel akhirnya menggendong Mamori dengan gaya menggendong tuan putri.

"He.. Hei!" Mamori yang sebenarnya malu-malu itu berusaha memberontak. Namun melihat tatapan tajam Hiruma... Ehm.. Pasrah saja deh. Toh ia juga menginginkannya.

Hiruma membawa Mamori keluar dari kamarnya (Mamori sudah tidak pakai kabel infus) dan meminta Mami untuk menyiapkan kursi roda. Secepat mungkin, Hiruma membawa Mamori ke... err.. Limousin? Entah dapat dari mana dia mobil mewah itu, yang pasti Mamori tidak tahu. Mamori menurut saja ketika Hiruma mendudukkannya di limousin dan menaruh kursi roda barunya. Hiruma pun duduk di sebelahnya dan meminta supirnya mengantar mereka ke tempat kontes.

"Kau mau pergi kesana juga, kan, akhirnya? Lalu? Kenapa kau membawaku segala?" Tanya Mamori sok galak, sambil memerhatikan pemandangan di luar. Sebenarya sih untuk mencegah Hiruma membaca ekspresinya yang sedang malu itu. Dag dig dug! Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena perlakuan spesial Hiruma. Oh, tapi tetap saja itu hanya sekedar perlakuan untuk "sahabat".

Tapi, Hiruma tidak bisa dikelabui. Dia bisa membaca baik ekspresi Mamori. Dan juga dugaannya. Dia salah. Tadinya Hiruma ingin tetap akrab sebagai sahabat biarpun Mamori punya perasaan khusus padanya. Tapi, jadinya malah berlebihan, ya? Mamori pasti jadi salah paham.

"Soalnya.. Aku ingin.. menunjukkan kebanggan ini kepada... sahabatku yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta kepada piano." Jawab Hiruma degan datar dan cool seperti biasa. Deg! Tuh kan, sahabat.. Biarpun Hiruma sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali, tapi Mamori masih saja menyimpan setitik harapan. Dan yang terjadi adalah tiap kata itu diucapkan hanya akan membuat hati Mamori sakit.

Keduanya pun terdiam. Saling membuang muka, dan tak mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai ke tempat kontes. Resepsionis yang melihat kedatangan Hiruma yang sedang mendudukkan Mamori di kursi roda itu langsung heboh dan memberitahukan teman-temannya akan kedatangan Hiruma. Awalnya, Mamori tidak diizinkan naik ke panggung juga, namun, Hiruma mengancam semua orang yang melarangnya sehingga mereka berdua pun maju ke panggung.

"Baiklah, saya Hiruma Youichi, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada juri-juri sekalian, yang memberikan penghargaan kepada saya," Sumpah, Mamori yang masih memakai baju pasien ini malu luar biasa, dilihat begitu banyak orang. Selain itu dia juga merasa heran-sangat-melihat Hiruma yang sangat sopan di depan orang banyak ini. Tadinya dia sempat berpikir Hiruma akan menyapa juri-jurinya dengan panggilan 'juri-juri sialan', dengan embel-embel sialan seperti biasanya.

"Seperti permintaan penonton, saya akan mengulangi permainan luar biasa saya tadi," Lanjut Hiruma, yang diikuti dengan tawa kecil Mamori. Permainan luar biasa? Kesambet apa Hiruma? Narsis banget! Tapi memang benar sih, luar biasa... Pikir Mamori.

"Dan permainan ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya, Mamori Anezaki, yang telah mengenalkan kepada saya, betapa indahnya, musik miliknya. Sehingga membuat saya jatuh cinta kepada piano, dan mendapatkan penghargaan ini. Asal kalian ketahui semuanya, permainan pertama saya sebelum saya ganti itu adalah permainan asli dari Mamori Anezaki ini. Saya hanya menirunya." Aku Hiruma dengan jujur. Mamori, terharu mendengarnya. Sahabatnya ini memang penuh kejutan. Sementara penonton yang berada di tempat kontes itu, saling memandang. Entah bingung, entah takjub, atau apa. Yuki tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka satu-satu dan Yuki memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran, sih!

Oh, tidak. Humor jayus di tengah keharuan. Mengganggu saja, Yuki.

Hiruma mendorong kursi roda Mamori ke samping kursinya sendiri, di hadapan grand piano itu. Mamori bingung, kenapa harus sedekat ini posisinya? Bukankah hanya akan mengganggu Hiruma, nantinya? Tapi, Hiruma duduk, dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu-tidak- aku suka, satu lagu lagi selain Mozart K280 ini. Kamu pasti tahu ini. Canon." Bisik Hiruma tepat di telinga kiri Mamori. Pipi Mamori bersemu merah, malu, lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Ayo, kita mainkan bersama. Aku akan memainkan bagian tangan kirimu, gadis piano sialan." Bisik Hiruma lagi, yang mengagetkan Mamori. Jadi ini maksudnya kenapa ia diposisikan terlalu dekat dengan Hiruma.

"Baiklah.. Canon."

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting _

_Ting ting ting ting ting_

Dan melodi indah yang dihasilkan oleh kedua sahabat itu, menjadi penutup kisah ini.

Our Music, Our Piano, and Our Friendship

... was end.

Kyaaa~! Selesai loh selesai! Kyahaha akhirnya~

Oh iya, soal kuis.

Pemenang di PM aja ya ;)

Oh iya, aku punya rencana mau buat sekuel Our Music nih.

Semoga terwujud! Amin!

Terima kasih sekali sejauh ini bagi semua yang sudah review.

Arigatou gozaimasu, Isshiki Makoto-sensei yang menjadi inspirasiku menulis fic ini. Dan membuatku jatuh cinta dengan musik klasik, terutama yang diminkan dengan piano.

Sampai ketemu di fic saya yang lain!

Jaa ne!


End file.
